


Kiss Me Beneath the Mistletoe

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: A snapshot of Christmas Morning at the Grimes-Dixon home. With a *happy ending.* 😄





	Kiss Me Beneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickGrimesLover1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/gifts).



> A Rickyl Writers’ Group Secret Santa contribution for Eleni. Merry Christmas, babe!
> 
> Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own.

 

Rick was dead to the world the moment little RJ decided to take a flying leap onto his sleeping form, landing square on his full bladder.

 

“Oooof, RJ… could you not-,” Rick grunted and shifted his body out from under his squirming son, scooching back against the pillows to assume a more comfortable (and protective) position.  He rubbed sleepily at his eyes, and with sleep thick voice asked, “What are you doing up so early?”

 

“It’s Christmas, Daddy!”  RJ shrieked, an ear piercing decibel that jolted the still half asleep deputy to near consciousness.  “Doda already got yer coffee goin’! It’s time to open PRESENTS!!” By now, RJ was jumping very enthusiastically on the bed, and Rick had little choice but to rise and shine and get the day started.

 

Sliding out of bed, he yawned and stretched.  Reaching down he ran a hand over his son’s curly brown hair, followed by a kiss, and a pat on the rear.  “Go tell Doda I’ll be down in a minute.” Doda being none other than Rick’s husband Daryl, RJ gifted him the name when he was learning to talk, and the name stuck.

 

“OKAY!”  Another joyous streak and the boy took off like a bat out of hell, yelling as he raced down the hall and to the stairs.  “DODA! HE IS COMING!” Rick chuckled to himself, visiting the bathroom to freshen up and take care of business, then he pulled on a clean t-shirt and padded down the stairs barefoot.  Judith, attempting to be calm, cool and collected, sat in the recliner with her stocking on her lap and a hand on the remote. She was looking for a Christmas related movie to play while they opened presents.  

 

“Carl up yet?”  Rick asked. Judith shook her head no.

 

“Do we have to wait for him to wake up to do presents?”

 

“Yes,” Rick grinned.  “It wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t.”

 

Judith groaned in frustration and went back to her channel surfing.  Rick continued through the living room to the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of his husband pouring him a fresh mug of coffee, while working on the beginnings of what would be a hell of a breakfast.  Daryl held out the steaming concoction for Rick, who took it gratefully with a smile.

 

“RJ got you up?”  Daryl asked, turning back toward the bacon sizzling in the pan, turning each strip over.  He leaned down to look in the oven, to check on what smelled like cinnamon buns.

 

“Yes.  I’m seriously considering putting a lock on our door.  He’s all knees and elbows. And where the hell does he get that level of energy at this hour in the morning?”

 

“Rick, it’s 9:30.  You should have seen him when the sun came up.  Trust me, this is calm for him.”

 

“Jesus…”  Rick took a sip of the too hot coffee.  “He must get it from Michonne. I can’t just bounce out of bed like that.”

 

Daryl began whisking some eggs, adding a dash of this and that from the drawer of spices and seasonings.  

 

“He’s a good kid.” Coming from Daryl, that was an honest compliment.  The man wasn’t easily rattled, took to Rick’s family with ease from the very beginning.  They met at a bar when Rick was going through his divorce with Lori, and became fast friends.  And Daryl was there when Rick found out a drunken night of bad choices resulted in a pregnancy with their friend Michonne.  He and Daryl had been on the outs at that time, over a miscommunication and Rick having had to arrest Merle. The elder Dixon had tried to sway Daryl away from ‘Officer Friendly’, but Daryl soon realized where his heart belonged and put Merle in his place.

 

It was that night a teary Rick Grimes came into the bar after a long shift and confessed what had happened with Michonne.  He needed the assurance of his friend, someone to believe in him. Michonne’s job required a lot of travel and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to keep the baby.  And Rick was afraid he would lose Daryl in the process if she chose to keep it. Which was stupid of him at the time, given Daryl’s friendly nature with both Carl and Judith.  

 

Daryl talked Rick down off the proverbial ledge, and in the months that followed, their friendship grew into something more.  Daryl and Rick soon married, and maintained primary custody of RJ, with Michonne balancing her traveling work and home life. They all got on well, and often shared the holidays together.  This Christmas being the exception with weather delaying her trip home. The unlikely family actually got on better than most ‘traditional’ families, and Rick felt truly blessed for it.

 

Rick smiled to himself, watching as Daryl moved about the kitchen.  He had on a newer pair of clean jeans, no rips or tears in sight. They were a bit more fitted than his usual style, but Rick was not complaining.  The form fitting black t-shirt left little to the imagination, and the flannel only made the blue of his eyes pop even more. He hummed happily, taking another sip of his coffee, leaning against the counter just enjoying the momentary quiet.

 

“Should we send RJ up to wake Carl?” Daryl asked, as he pulled the cinnamon buns from the oven, placing them on the rack to cool.  

 

“I don’t think think he’d appreciate that,” Rick admonished.  “I’ll get him in a minute. Just let the caffeine kick in first, okay?”

 

“Sure thing,”  Daryl came around the counter, leaning into Rick to give him a good morning kiss while on his way to set the table.  And when Daryl turned around and Rick let his eyes run over the lines of Daryl’s body, they stopped at the rather unusual looking belt buckle.  He stopped Daryl in his tracks and leaned down for a closer look.

 

“Is that a Mistletoe belt buckle?”

 

“Mm-hm.” Daryl nodded.

 

“Huh, subtle…”  He stood back up with a grin, pulling Daryl in by the back of the neck for a little more than the usual good morning kiss.  “Not exactly G-rated, so you’ll have to excuse me if I have to wait to give you that special kiss beneath the mistletoe later today.”

 

Daryl’s cheeks flushed but that didn’t stop the smug grin from gracing his face.  

 

“Happy to return the favor,” he whispered in Rick’s ear.

 

“Time to get this day moving then!”  Rick clapped his hands twice, “Okay, everybody!” He hollered, walking toward the living.  “RJ, CARL, JUDITH, time for presents!”

 

RJ launched himself into the air, jumping merrily on the couch from cushion to cushion, back and forth.  Judith dove into her stocking, emptying the contents in her lap, and Carl walked blearily down the stairs, taking his place on the couch.  Rick tossed Carl’s stocking into his lap, and Daryl wrangled RJ to the floor to go through his. Rick sat back and watched his family, feeling warmed from his head to his toes watching them open their gifts.  RJ was happy to open anything with wrapping paper and his name on it, regardless of the contents. Judith, being the pre-teen princess she was, screeched in delight with the new tablet Rick got for her. And Carl smiled appreciatively amongst the clothes, and wireless earbuds he got.  It was over almost as quickly as it began, and they all sat down to feast on the late breakfast that Daryl had prepared. Bacon and eggs, cinnamon rolls, fresh squeezed orange juice, Momma Grimes’ special fruit salad, and of course, desert.

 

Rick had picked up a decadent flourless chocolate cake from Carol and Tobin’s bakery, the reaction from Daryl was borderline obscene and he had to give him a swift kick to the shin beneath the table to stop the sound emanating from him or risk scarring the children for life.  Rick secretly hoped to get some of that same reaction when he went south of Daryl’s belt buckle later that day. After the table was cleared, the kids retreated to the living room for the annual viewing of ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas.’ RJ was busy putting together a new Lego set, Carl was nose-deep in his phone, and Judith was prattling on a running commentary of the movie and how the animated and live action versions differed.

 

Rick took that moment to catch Daryl’s eyes and give a subtle nod toward the stairs.  He knew just what it meant, and his eyes lit up brighter than the Christmas tree as he all but speed-walked around the outskirts of the room, and hightailed it up the stairs as quickly and silently as he could.  Rick went a more casual route, reminded the kids that they would be going to Grandma and Grandpa Grimes’ house for dinner, and mentioned he would be upstairs taking a shower and getting ready and please do not disturb.  Carl rolled his eyes and pretended to gag while putting his new earbuds in, and the other two were blessedly too engrossed in what they were doing to care.

 

So Rick hustled up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  Daryl sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him, lascivious smile and all. Rick was almost salivating.  Holding a finger to his lips to silence Daryl, he stepped into the bathroom to start the shower, the white noise to drown out any inappropriate noises.  And when he returned, Daryl was shrugging out of his flannel, and pulling his t-shirt over his head. Rick put his hands to the belt buckle, going down on his knees he kept his eyes on Daryl’s face as he slowly undid the buckle.  He pulled the belt free and went for the button and zipper with his teeth. Daryl was already half hard by now and nearly panting. Rick pressed his face to Daryl’s hip, reaching behind the man to grab the waistband of Daryl’s pants and underwear yanking them down to his knees.  He breathed a hot breath against Daryl’s cock, teasing him further by taking his balls in hand and rolling them. Daryl hummed happily, and Rick licked a thick strip up the underside of Daryl’s cock. Swirling it around the head, he groaned as the salty pre-come hit his tastebuds.  

 

Daryl ran his hands through Rick’s hair, urging the man on, eager to give him as much as he could take.  Rick loved the feeling of Daryl’s hands raking gently across his scalp as he swallowed Daryl’s cock down.  His head bobbed up and down Daryl’s length, using his hands where his mouth couldn’t reach. He tugged at Daryl’s balls, and reached up to thumb the man’s nipples.  Ragged pants escaped Daryl and his knees began to shake with the effort to keep himself upright against Rick’s onslaught. Rick smiled despite himself, kicking things up a notch and increasing the pace.  Daryl whined, and his fingers tightened in Rick’s hair, pulling it just this side of almost painful. He hummed, which only served to increase sensation for Daryl and the familiar rhythm of grunts and moans let Rick know Daryl was nearly there.  Sucking harder and swallowing deeper, nails raking down Daryl’s side and he came with a muffled shout, having taken his knuckles between the teeth as if to muzzle himself.

 

Rick swallowed all that Daryl had to give, and then stood, taking the man in his arms.  Rick pushed him and he tumbled back with Rick on top of him. Rick nuzzled his nose against Daryl’s neck, pressing kisses across his chest.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Rick breathed out against his skin.  

 

“Merry Christmas,” Daryl croaked.  “I promise… tonight. I’ll take care of…”  Daryl never finished the sentence, having fallen asleep with a blissed out look upon his face, soft snore escaping him.  Rick chuckled, and shifted himself off of Daryl. He could take care of matters himself in the shower, and last a little longer with Daryl later that night.  He pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead, draped a blanket over him, and stepped away with a smile thinking of all the ways that Mistletoe could be put to use.


End file.
